Kamar Mandi
by Cireng HD
Summary: Hasrat yang membuat Taufan menderita, yang mencemaskan Halilintar dan Air, yang membawa kebahagiaan pada Api, dan yang menimbulkan tanda tanya pada Gempa. First Fic, RnR?


.

.

**Kamar Mandi © HD**

**Disclaimer: Boboiboy sayangnya milik Animonsta, bukan milik saya wwwwww  
saya cuma pinjam karakternya, ceritanya milik saya.**

**Summary: Hasrat yang membuat Taufan menderita, yang mencemaskan Halilintar dan Air, yang membawa kebahagiaan pada Api, dan yang menimbulkan tanda tanya pada Gempa.**

**Warn: EyD berantakan, humor garing, bahasa kasar, maybe ooc, maybe typo, anime lain nyasar, plesetan nama, dll**

**Bon a petit!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Seonggok daging―eh, maaf, seekor kuda―maaf lagi. Sebuah fosil―uh, maafkan aku sekali lagi, seorang pemuda bermata biru dan empunya sebuah _hooverboard _biru memasang wajah masam seperti baru menjilat ketiak seekor kuda nil ketika baru akan mulai bermain _video game _barunya_. _Alisnya berkerut, kepalan tangannya bergetar, sebulir keringat mengalir dari pelipis dan menetes dari dagunya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat.

Hasrat ini…

Perasaan ini…

Tidak salah lagi..

"…."

Sial, padahal baru saja akan memulai _game _baru yang susah payah ia berjemur di bawah terik matahari sambil mengantri panjang, sepanjang kaki rampingnya Levi Ackerman―cari tahu saja di _golokgle_ jika tidak tahu sepanjang mana kaki pemuda tamvan ini―dan berdesak-desakan untuk bisa membeli _game _keluaran terbaru tersebut. Mana desak-desakannya sama om-om lagi, kan ngeri. Tapi sumpah demi sepatu hak tingginya Nishinoya Yuu―ah maaf salah _fandom_―dia harus merelakan sedikit waktunya yang tersita. Karena..

….ugh,

"_Gue pengen boker!" _jeritnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu―Taufan namanya, anak kedua dari lima Boboiboy bersaudara―membanting asal _stick _ps nya hingga menjadi meteor yang keburu habis terbakar sehingga hanya butiran debunya yang tersisa yang tak tahu lagi arah jalan pulang dan kemudian berlari kencang ke arah kamar mandi sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah menjerit pilu minta dikeluarkan isinya. Sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mandi menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya, setidaknya untuk saat seperti ini. Ah, 'benda' sialan itu sudah mendesak keluar, melewati usus nya dengan beringas, ingin buru-buru keluar. 'benda' itu merasa pengap di dalam, 'benda' itu mau keluar, pokoknya mau menghirup udara segar―yah walau sebenarnya kehadirannya membuat udara menjadi tidak segar.

Masuk ke dalam, nafas Taufan memburu. Sambil menatap bahagia ke arah _toilet _itu, awalnya ia tidak merasakan firasat apa-apa. Matanya lalu seakan merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal. Bocah yang selalu kena sentrum oleh Halilintar karena kejahilannya sendiri ini lalu memutar bola mata biru nya ke arah poster bbb48 yang ia pajang di kamar mandi―maaf, maksudnya ke arah bak mandi.

_ Bingo. _Air nya habis. Lagi.

Jadi, Taufan harus menunggu sebentar. Baik, kalau hanya sebentar tidak apa-apa. Ia bisa bertahan sebentar, yang perlu ia lakukan hanya mencari kegiatan lain seperti ziarah dulu ke makam Nagachika Hideyoshi atau Marco Bodt agar 'benda' yang biasa mengambang di sungai Fatanghari atau sungai Cikiwung itu tidak keburu keluar sambil menunggu bak mandi itu terisi penuh, lalu dia dapat menyelesaikan panggilan alam nya dan langsung melanjutkan _game _nya sampai jam 4 pagi pada 3 hari mendatang.

Putar keran ke arah kanan, kok tidak ada air yang keluar? Putar lagi ke arah semula, oke ini memang posisi dimana air seharusnya tidak keluar. Putar lagi ke kanan, tetap tidak ada yang keluar selain beberapa tetes air. Bung, siapa sih yang akan puas jika bokongnya hanya disiram tetesan air setelah berak. Coba lagi, tetap tidak ada. Coba sekali lagi dengan harap harap cemas mengharapkan kehadiran dewi Fortuna yang mungkin akan berbaik hati kepadanya yang sudah terdesak itu, tetap tidak ada air yang sudi keluar. Taufan pun mengutuk dewi keberuntungan itu.

Nak, nanti kamu makin sial lho.

Taufan mulai panik. ―Bukan, kalau dikasih _Znickers _itu lain kasus.

Didesak oleh rasa mulas yang luar biasa untuk segera mengeluarkan segala isi dari perutnya―tidak termasuk organ dalam―Taufan berusaha berpikir jernih. Keadaan seperti ini sepertinya sudah sering terjadi di rumahnya. Keringat dinginnya mengucur deras, Taufan berusaha berpikir jernih untuk menemukan apa penyebabnya.

Oh, iya..

Ini pasti ulah dia. Benar, ini pasti aktifitas kurang kerjaannya si Air. Sialan, kenapa adik paling bungsunya itu suka sekali main di kamar mandi, sih?!. Setidaknya satu minggu sekali, keran air di rumah itu pasti rusak. Dan penyebab kerusakan itu pasti dan selalu Air. Tapi mereka berempat beruntung, karena Air mampu memperbaikinya. Sudah dirusak, diperbaiki sendiri, lalu dirusak lagi. Kurang kerjaan apa lagi coba?. Tapi mungkin hari ini Taufan sedang sial―sial sesial mungkin,

KENAPA RUSAKNYA HARUS DI SAAT SEPERTI INI?!

Taufan mengumpat dalam hati, berlari dengan panik ke arah kamar dengan pintu yang ditempeli _sticker _logo air ukuran tiga perempat pintu tersebut. Taufan menggedor pintunya dengan nafsu berlebih, perutnya mendesak orang di dalam untuk segera keluar agar Taufan bisa menghajar wajahnya―tapi ia tidak akan tega. Wajah Air terlalu manis untuk dijadikan sasaran bogemnya.

"WOI AIR! KE-KERAN AER RUSAK LAGI! CEPETAN BENERIN―ANJRIT―GUE MAU BOKER NIH! TUHAN TOLONG―" Taufan mencakar-cakar pintu tersebut sambil bersumpah serapah.

Si empunya kamar membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Wajahnya datar, mungkin dulu Taufan menganggap tampang watadosnya Air itu menggemaskan―tapi sekarang wajah itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa semakin kesal. Air menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan sedikit tatapan heran. Sial, jangan natap-natap gitu. Sudah hampir di ujung nih, lekas perbaiki keran yang kamu rusak itu! Abangmu sedang dalam keadaan _emergency_, tau!

"Oh, Kak. Kenapa?"

_ Twitch_

Sebuah perempatan gede berwarna merah muncul mendadak di dahi Taufan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, menahan tinjunya agar tidak mendarat di jidat Air agar jidat itu mendadak jenong.

Sungguh, Taufan ingin sekali menghajar wajah imut adiknya yang tampak benar-benar _ngeselin _di matanya sekarang. GAK DENGER APA, KOREK KUPINGMU PAKEK OBENG DULU SANA―UDAH GATAHAN NIH.

"KERAN AER RUSAAAAAKKK GYAAAAAAAA!" Taufan menjerit-jerit frustasi, meremas perutnya kuat-kuat. Air cengo, lalu buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar mandi, yang kemudian langkah itu disusul Taufan. Sekilas Taufan saat melewati dapur sempat melihat sebuah mangkuk bening dengan isinya berupa cairan yang agak kental berwarna cokelat-kuning ke anu-anuan. Ia mendadak mual, tapi teringat kalau itu hanya sisa kuah sate minang yang dibeli Api.

Air lalu masuk ke dalam, langkah Taufan yang berniat menyusulnya dicegat oleh Air. Taufan menaikkan sebelah alisnya―tapi karena tidak bisa, ia menaikkan keduanya. Wajahnya tampak heran.

"Kenapa?"

Air menepuk-nepuk dada nya―tetap dengan wajah datar―yang artinya "Serahkan padaku".

Blam! Lalu pintunya ditutup dan dikunci dari dalam.

"…."

Taufan tersenyum miris. Yah, sudahlah. Setidaknya masih ada sedikit harapan.

Eh, lho? Tunggu dulu..

Kemana hasrat bokernya pergi? Kemana jeritan-jeritan perutnya pergi? Apa 'benda' itu sudah menyerah untuk keluar? Perutnya terasa baik-baik saja…

Taufan tersenyum bahagia, ditambah efek kerlap-kerlip yang lebay dan _background _yang didominasi warna _pink _cerah. Ingat efek-efek yang diberikan pada si wajah oriental berkepala duren ungu dan bermata empat itu ketika ia ditembak pistol emosi Y? kira-kira begitu. Biasanya butuh waktu sekitar 10 sampai 15 menit untuk Air menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Setidaknya, masih ada waktu untuk dirinya 'mencicip' sedikit _game _barunya.

Taufan berjalan santai ke ruang keluarga, wajah bahagianya sama sekali tak mempedulikan suara tawa ngakaknya Api yang menggelegar dari ruang keluarga satu lagi.

"NGAHAHAHAHAHA! KAMPRET NGAKAK! ANJRIT PERUT GUE SAKIIITTHH NGOAHAHAHAHAH TOLONGLAHH"

Paling nonton drama korea lagi.

Taufan memeluk _stick _ps nya, membelai dan menciumi benda tersebut setelah tadi ia membantingnya. Menjijikkan memang, tapi memangnya tidak boleh?

_ Game _RPG itu sudah dinyalakan, lagu pembukanya terdengar bersemangat dengan suara dentuman-dentuman yang ingin membuat Taufan _headbang _ke dinding. Lalu, beberapa detik setelah lagu itu diputar,

"Ughhhhhhhhhh~!"

Ah, taik lah ini 'benda'. Hasrat bokernya datang lagi, padahal baru sebentar hilang. Taufan merutuki perutnya yang mendadak kembali mulas disaat yang tidak tepat. Setidaknya ia bisa menahan sedikit, lalu mulai memainkan game itu sambil menahan sakit perutnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, seorang pemuda yang wajahnya mirip Taufan tetapi lebih tampan―dan pfft lebih tua (*le Author dilemparin keris petir)―memasang wajah lelah. Tadi pagi ada _try out,_ lalu siangnya ia harus mengajar pelajaran tambahan untuk anak kelas 1, lalu disusul aktifitas anak ekskul sepak bola sampai menjelang petang. Untung saja sudah ada yang menggantikan tugasnya sebagai ketua osis.

_ Hali lelah mama… kokoro Hali lelah.._

Pintu rumah lalu dibuka. Pemuda yang memiliki bola mata merah itu berucap pelan,

"Aku pulang.."

Krikk krikk.

Halilintar mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruang tamu. Lho, kemana Taufan? Biasanya tiap Halilintar pulang, Taufan selalu sigap menyambutnya, walaupun Taufan dalam keadaan sakaratul maut sekalipun.

Oh, Kak Hali, kamu terlalu kejam.

Niat Halilintar yang tadinya ingin merebahkan diri sebentar di sofa diurungkannya, guna mencari Taufan. Langkahnya terseok-seok, ia sudah terlalu lelah sampai lupa cara berjalan yang baik dan benar. Api yang sudah tewas karena tertawa terlalu ngakak, tidak dihiraukannya. Ketidakhadiran Taufan menjadi pertanyaan besar baginya, walau sifatnya terlalu _Tcundeye _untuk mengakui hal tersebut.

(Author izin _nosebleed_-an dulu dipojok)

Lalu ia sampai di ruangan dimana Taufan biasanya tempati, dan Taufan rupanya sedang bermain _game_. Taufan sudah seperti hantu yang menetap di ruangan itu, menunggu abang-abang penjual sate agar bisa memesan 200 tusuk.

Halilintar terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia _connect. _

TUNGGU HEI APA-APAAN POSE TAUFAN ITU―tangan kanannya bergerak lihai di atas _stick _ps dan tangan kirinya meremas bokhongnya, mana posisinya nungging lagi. Taufan menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengerang.

"Ap―"

"Ah, Kak Hali―GAAAAHHHHHH"

"Ternyata dugaan gue bener―" Taufan yang mendengar ucapan membingungkan itu, melirik ke arah Halilintar karena penasaran.

"―elo ternyata emang lagi sakaratul maut"

Wah, ngajak berantem nih.

Nafas Taufan memburu, lagi-lagi ia dibuat kesal. Perutnya berontak, Taufan menarik nafas dalam-dalam dengan beringas. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi, dan nafasnya keluar membentuk asap dari hidung. Oh lihat, ada upil yang keluar―tunggu, jangan fokus kesana. Taufan tidak tahan, posisi menungginggnya sama sekali tidak membantu, malah memperburuk keadaan. Taufan membanting lagi benda di tangannya. Ia melompat-lompat panik, terbungkuk memegangi perutnya sambil menjerit-jerit. Sejenak Halilintar mengira ia kesetanan, tangannya sudah siap nge-PING dukun santet terdekat. Tapi kayaknya masalahnya bukan itu.

"Terus kalo bukan sakaratul maut, lo lagi apa?" Halilintar bertanya dengan wajah datar bin watados. Ah kampret, Taufan jadi teringat wajah Air tadi. Ini dua makhluk kayaknya benar-benar minta dihajar deh.

"GAK LIAT APA GUE NAHAN BOKER―AHHHN" Taufan berkata frontal disusul desahan kecil karena tadi ia tiba-tiba kentut. Hmmm, wangi telur kodok.

"PFFFTTTSSS―"

Halilintar berusaha menahan tawa, ingin menjaga _image _nya sebagai cowok _cool_.

"Mampus lu―pffft"

"Lu keknya seneng banget gue menderita bang―GYAHHHH!"

"kok tau―"

"APA LU KATE HAAAH? KAMPRET LU BANG"

"Mencret lu"

"ANJEEEERR JANGAN KATA YANG ITU NTAR EEQ NYA KELUAR NIHH" Taufan meremas bokongnya semakin kuat sambil mengutuki ucapan Halilintar tadi. Sungguh Bang Hali diriku ini benar-benar ingin menghajar wajah tampan nan menawan mu itu hingga mirip lontong sate yang diulek~

"Bodo" Halilintar merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, menyandarkan dagu ke tangannya. Lumayan, tontonan gratis. Rasa lelahnya sedikit terobati, ia bisa menertawai Taufan sepuasnya. Niatnya sih, mau di _video_-kan agar bisa mempermalukan Taufan nanti, tapi baterai ponselnya sekarat. Halilintar tertawa geli dalam hati.

"Terus si tukang ledeng lagi kerja?"

"Ghh―tapi tadi gue GAAAKKKKKK manggil tukang ledeng―"

"Maksud gue si Air"

Air tiba-tiba bersin di dalam kamar mandi.

Taufan sebenarnya merasa geli dengan pernyataan Halilintar yang memberi julukan 'Tukang Ledeng' kepada Air, tetapi ia terlalu sibuk menahan rasa sakit perut yang tidak tertahankan sehingga tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suara tawa kecil. Taufan menghela nafas berat, lalu ia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Sudah lewat 15 menit, AIR LAGI NGAPAIN SIH?! JANGAN BILANG DIA NGERUSAKIN KERAN LAGI?!. Hasrat itu datang dengan lebih dahsyat, sudah tidak ada waktu untuk menunggu lagi. Mata biru Taufan membulat, keringat dinginnya makin deras, perutnya terasa menyiksa, rahangnya mengeras. Ia meremas kedua pipi kenyalnya, lalu langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

Pintu kamar mandi ia gedor, tapi lebih nafsu dari waktu menggedor pintu kamar Air.

"AIR CEPETANN GUE GATAHAN―TOLONGLAH YA TUHAN"

Hening..

Apa Air sedang pingsan di dalam? Apa Air lagi digodain arwah _Bloody Marry?_ Tidak, tidak, jangan berpikir begitu dulu.

Lalu terdengar suara gedoran dari dalam. Air ngapain gedor-gedor pintu? Suara gedoran itu membuat Halilintar penasaran, yang lalu menyusul Taufan. Wajahnya tampak bingung, lalu menatap bergantian ke arah Taufan dan pintu kamar mandi.

"AIR BUKAIN PINTUNYA―KAMU LAGI NGAPAIN SIH AKU GATAHAANNN HNNNGGGHHH!" Taufan melompat-lompat dengan frustasi.

Suara gedoran itu terdengar lagi dari dalam.

"BUKAIN AJA PINTUNYA NGAPA―"

Gedoran lagi, dari dalam.

"SUDAH CUKUP KAMU GEDOR DARI DAL―"  
"Tunggu dulu, Taufan" Halilintar memotong perkataannya, lalu berdiri di depan pintu.

"Air, kamu kekunci di dalam?" Halilintar bertanya dengan tenang. Taufan terkesiap. Woi, kalo beneran gimana?! Kenapa bisa nanya dengan nada setenang itu sih?!―

"…..iya" suara pelan Air menggema.

―TUH KAN!

Taufan menjerit seriosa, sambil meneriakkan lagu dari salah satu kartun fenomenal Jom and Terry, "MAMA MAMA MAMA YU QUIERRO, MAMA YU QUIERRO―"

Halilintar masih memasang wajah tenang, ia mencoba menarik pintu itu, siapa tahu kuncinya tersangkut.

"Sekarang coba buka kuncinya" komandonya.

"AIR DAN TANAH GUE BAGAI AVATAAAAAAAAARR~~ DALAM KEPINGAN ES JIWAKU TERTAMPAAAAAAARRRRR! DAN SEMUA KEGALAWANKU PUN TERHEMPAAAAASS―" Taufan menyanyikan lagu _parody _Let it Grow yang dinyanyikan ratu Elsaiton.

Air menuruti, tapi gagal. Kuncinya nyangkut, tidak bisa digeser ke atas karena besinya sudah berkarat.

"Tidak bisa ya?"

"―UDAH _MOVE ON _GUE, _THE PAST IS IN THE PAAAAASSSTTTTTTTT_" Taufan melanjutkan potongan lagu _parody_nya.

"…ya"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH SYALALALALALAAAAAA AKU PUNYAAA BADAK KECIIIILLL KUBERI NAAAAAMAA HALIIII―" Taufan bernyanyi gaje, berharap nyanyiannya menghentikan hasrat tak tertahankan itu. Halilintar melirik tajam, berniat menyentrum Taufan lagi tetapi ia masih punya rasa kasihan.

Halilintar terus mencoba berbagai cara untuk membuka pintu tersebut sambil memberi komando, sementara Air ikut mencoba mengikuti komando kakak tertuanya. Tetap tidak bisa, segala cara telah mereka berdua coba. Taufan terus menjerit-jerit. Kunci pintu kamar mandinya ngajak tawuran, sumpah.

Tidak bisa ia akui, tapi sekarang Air benar-benar panik.

KALAU IA KEKUNCI SELAMANYA GIMANA? DIA BELUM PUNYA PACAR, MASA PACARAN SAMA MAKHLUK HALUS?! KALO IA MATI DISANA GIMANA? DIA MESTI TIDUR DIMANA? KALO DIA KELAPERAN GIMANA? KALO―

Air berdehem pelan, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya.

"SIND SIE DAST ESSEN? NEIN WIR SIND DIE JAEGER!" Taufan mulai meneriakkan _opening _fandom sebelah, tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia teriakkan.

Api mendengar keributan itu dari ruang keluarga. Sebenarnya awalnya ia tidak peduli, tapi lama-lama ia penasaran karena Kak Taufan terus berteriak gaje dan suara Kak Hali yang terdengar panik.

"Kenapa nih?" Api menggaruk pipinya.

"GU-GUE MAU BOKER―NGGAAAAHHHHHHH DEMI IKAN PAUS―TAPI AIR KEKUNCI DI DALAM―KYAAAAAAAAAA!" Taufan mengakhirinya dengan jeritan ala cewek berop*ai gedhe karena 'benda' itu sudah keluar sedikit, tapi Taufan memaksa untuk menyedot 'benda' itu masuk kembali.

"AIR KEKUNCI DIDALAM?!" Api bertanya, ia tidak percaya. Sesering-seringnya Air mendekam di kamar mandi, perasaan tidak pernah terkunci.

"Iya, lo tenangin abang lo tuh yang lagi nahan boker" Halilintar menunjuk ke arah Taufan yang sedang meracau tidak jelas tanpa melihat ke arah Taufan. Api melirik ke arah Taufan, suara tawa nya baru saja akan keluar sebelum―

"Kak Halilintar, jadi gimana nih?" Ah, terdengar suara dari dalam kamar mandi. Yang terkunci di dalam hanya Air kan? Tadi Gempa lagi belajar di kamarnya kan? Yang tidak memanggil Halilintar dengan sebutan 'Kak Hali' Cuma Air kan? Jadi, tadi itu suara Air kan?!

ITU SUARA AIR KAN?!

Api buru-buru menempelkan kupingnya ke pintu kamar mandi, berharap bisa mendengar suara Air lagi yang menurutnya langka itu. Sumpah, Api jarang sekali mendengar suara adiknya sendiri.

"Kak Taufan masih bisa tahan, gak?" nada bicaranya terdengar cemas, tapi itu suara Air. Benar, Air. AIR MENGELUARKAN SUARANYA, SAUDARA-SAUDARA. KALIMATNYA SUDAH TERHITUNG PANJANG.

Api tersenyum lebar. Ia bahagia. Api bahagia, benar-benar bahagia.

"GUE BISA DENGER SUARA AIIIIIIRRRR~~!" Api lalu sujud syukur di depan pintu kamar mandi, memuja-muja keberuntungannya hari ini. Halilintar yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa _face palm_. Bukannya ngebantuin, malah sujud syukur begitu. Air di dalam ikutan _face palm, _merutuki kebahagiaan kakaknya sendiri. Taufan mengutuk Api, lalu kembali bernyanyi dengan suara parau.

Sudah keadaan panik begini, ditambah nyanyian suara hancurnya Taufan, si Api bukannya bantuin malah sujud, Air di dalam tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, dan dirinya sendiri malah sudah kehabisan ide.

Halilintar menghela nafas pasrah.

Ia menatap nanar ke arah Taufan, yang ditatap merasa tambah panik.

"KAK JANGAN BILANG―"

"Kamu tak tertolong. Pintu nya mac―" Halilintar menggantungkan kalimatnya di udara. Semuanya terdiam, menunggu lanjutan perkataan itu.

Lalu sebuah bohlam imajiner muncul di atas kepala Halilintar. Dia punya ide, pemirsah.

"Ah…. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Api, panggil si Gempa"

Api yang sedang sibuk menciumi pintu kamar mandi menoleh.

"Eh? Buat apa?"

"UDAH PANGGIL AJA CEPETAAAAAANNN!" Taufan memotong sambil mencakar-cakar dinding. Author tidak akan menjelaskan lagi keadaan 'benda' itu sekarang, karena ini menjijikkan―ah sudahlah, ini tidak begitu menjijikkan. 'benda' itu sudah keluar setengahnya. Yeyyy~!

Api buru-buru ngibrit ke kamar gempa, lalu kembali secepat kilat sambil menarik tangan anak tengah dalam keluarga itu. Gempa yang tiba-tiba diseret, bertanya dengan bingung apa maksud situasi ini.

"Air, Taufan, BERTAHANLAHH!" Halilintar mencoba menenangkan, tapi ia sendiri sedang dalam keadaan tidak tenang.

"Kak Taufan, sabar!" Air mencoba ikut menenangkan Taufan diluar.

"SUARA AIR KELUAR LAGIII!" Api sujud syukur lagi dengan air mata bahagia yang mengucur dengan derasnya.

"TATAKAAEEEE! SUSUMU ISHI WO WARAU BUTA YOOOO―" Taufan masih teriak-teriak _absurd_ sambil menekankan suaranya pada kata 'buta'.

"Kak Hali, kok panik gitu? Kak Taufan kenapa? Api ngapain manggil aku? Di dalam ad―ufffhhhh!" Api menyumpal mulut kakaknya dengan kuah sate, lalu mendapat hadiah jitakan keras di dahi.

"Ini kenapa?" Gempa bertanya dengan normal, tidak ingin disumpal lagi karena pertanyaan bertubi-tubinya.

"Air terkunci didalam, dia panik terus Api malah bahagia bisa dengar suaranya. Taufan lagi sakaratul maut tuh, nahan boker" Halilintar menghela nafas, Gempa menahan tawa.

"YA TUHAN DAKU INI TIDAK TAHAN LAGII―KAK HALI TOLONGLAAHHHH APA AKU PERLU NUMPANG DI TETANGGA―"

"Tidak perlu" Halilintar berdehem, menatap serius ke arah Gempa. Gempa menaikkan sebelah alisnya―sungguh, dia bisa melakukannya dan itu membuat Taufan iri. Api menelan ludah, sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Taufan tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ia hanya ingin boker secepatnya. ASAP.

"Hancurkan pintu ini" Halilintar mengacungkan jempol setelah berkata frontal, wajah seriusnya diprotes oleh Api.

"LOH KAK NTAR AIR DIDALAM GIMANA―"

"SYUDAH API JANGAN RIBUT, GEMPA CEPETAN ANCURIN NGGAAAHHHHHH GATAHANNNNNNN YA TUHAN BUNUH SAJA HAYATI INI DI RAWA-RAWA―"

Gempa menatap Halilintar dengan ragu, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak perintah kakaknya yang sudah pasrah tersebut. Lalu tangannya mulai diselimuti lapisan tanah berbatu, ia mempersiapkan kuda-kuda, lalu mengayunkan tinjunya ke arah pintu. Bola mata merah Halilintar membulat, ia lupa memperingati Air untuk menjauh dulu―

"AIR MENJAUH DARI PINT―"

Terlambat.

Tubuh kurus Air terlempar, tapi untunglah ia tidak terluka serius. Hanya memar kecil, perempuan pun pasti bisa menahan sakit dari memar kecil itu tanpa menangis. Tapi beberapa potongan kayu dari pintu itu menggores kulitnya, tapi tidak apa. Hanya goresan kecil.

Air kuat. Ini cuma luka kecil. Air gak akan nangis. AIR WA TSUYOI.

"Hiks.. Hsk… Hsk.."

Loh, kok nangis?!

Halilintar panik. Gempa panik. Api panik. Taufan sudah panik dari tadi.

"TOILETKU SAYAAAANGGGGHH―" Taufan malah nyelonong masuk sambil bersiap memuntahkan isi perutnya lewat bokong.

Air bangkit, lalu keluar. Di depan pintu kamar mandi yang sudah hancur, ia menenangkan diri sendiri sambil membersihkan luka goresannya. Tadinya Gempa ingin ikut membantu membersihkan, tapi Air menolak bantuan itu dengan lembut. Ia bisa melakukannya sendiri, Air rapopo kok kak.

Isak nya berhenti dengan cepat, lalu Air tersenyum tipis, ia membenarkan posisi topinya yang sudah agak naik ke atas seperti topi Api kembali ke posisi awal. Tiga kakaknya yang sudah paham Air sudah tidak apa-apa, lalu menghela nafas. Mereka berempat bernafas lega, lega karena Air sudah bisa keluar dan lega karena tidak akan mendengar nyanyian dan jeritan Taufan yang memekakkan telinga itu. Sungguh, suara-suara Taufan tadi adalah siksaan terberat bagi mereka, tapi Taufan lebih tersiksa lagi, tentu saja. Menahan 'benda' yang terus mendesak keluar selama setengah jam itu berat, kau tahu? Benar-benar berat, Taufan hampir mati dibuatnya.

Taufan yang sudah berada di dalam, awalnya ikutan lega lalu mendadak cengo. Ia sudah bersiap menurunkan celananya, tapi ia tahan. Ia menatap keempat saudaranya dengan tatapan nanar. Keempat saudaranya di luar balas menatap. Wah, keempat-empatnya kompak belum _connect_. Taufan sedikit kesal, tapi ia hanya diam. Keempat saudaranya menunggu Taufan mengutarakan pikirannya, karena sungguh―mereka sama sekali belum menyadari suatu hal yang penting. Benar-benar penting.

Taufan tertawa miris, lalu merutuki kebodohan saudara-saudaranya.

"―GUE BOKERNYA GIMANA KALO KALIAN BISA LIAT DARI LUARRRR?!"

"….."

.

.

Hei nak, memangnya kamu pikir ada yang sudi ngintipin kamu boker? Trollolol~

.

.

**Fin? **

_**Omake**_

Gempa yang merasa kasihan, lalu mengganti pintu itu dengan perisai tanahnya untuk sementara. Taufan bersyukur memiliki adik baik seperti Gempa, berjanji akan mentraktir Gempa es krim Maknyum setelah ia selesai bermain _game _nanti. Api yang mendengar itu langsung protes, tapi Halilintar membela Taufan karena Api tadi sama sekali tidak membantu. Api hanya menggerutu.

Taufan pun menyelesaikan urusannya di dalam kamar mandi dengan wajah bahagia.

Air yang sudah bersiap masuk ke kamarnya kembali, teringat sesuatu. Gawat, ia benar-benar melupakan hal itu. Air lalu buru-buru berlari ke kamar mandi dengan wajah bingung dan cemas. Gempa yang masih ada disana memasang wajah heran.

"Kenapa, Air?"

Air menatap Gempa dengan ekspresi campur aduk dan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras, berusaha menjelaskan seluruhnya, mulai dari ia yang setelah mengunci pintu berusaha memperbaiki keran dengan alat seadanya yang selalu ia sediakan di dalam kamar mandi sebisanya, tapi kali ini ia membutuhkan sebuah bor, celana dalam bekas milik Api dan sebuah nanas. Dan ia tidak tau akan membutuhkannya sehingga Air tidak membawanya ke dalam. Air ingin keluar untuk mengambil benda itu di laci lemari, di kamar Api dan di dapur, tetapi ia tidak bisa keluar karena kunci pintu kamar mandinya macet. Ia berusaha memanggil-manggil Taufan, tetapi Taufan tidak dapat mendengarnya dan ia hanya bisa terdiam di kamar mandi selama kira-kira 10 menit sampai akhirnya Taufan datang ke kamar mandi dan Air mulai menggedor-gedor pintu dari dalam. Dan proses melelahkan untuk mengeluarkan Air dari kamar mandi itu berlangsung kira-kira 30 menit. Jadi, saat ini keran itu sama sekali belum ia betulkan. Ia bisa saja mengisi bak mandi itu dengan kekuatan airnya sampai penuh, tetapi karena tadi ia panik, ia lupa melakukannya. Semua itu ia coba jelaskan dalam bentuk kalimat sependek mungkin, sesingkat mungkin sekurang-kurangnya hanya dengan 10 kata.

_ Loh, emang bisa?! _Hanya tuhan dan dirinya yang tahu.

Gempa yang berusaha mencerna penjelasan Air yang terlalu pendek itu, setelah kira-kira 7 menit barulah ia paham. Gempa melirik cemas ke arah kamar mandi. Gawat, ini nanti bagaimana Taufan ceboknya?

Lalu terdengar suara melengking Taufan yang meneriakkan nama Air dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

Gempa terpaksa menghilangkan perisai tanahnya dan menatap kasihan ke arah Taufan yang harus menutupi 'benda' itu di lubang kloset agar Air yang sedang berjuang mengisi bak mandi tidak dapat melihatnya.

Halilintar pun ketawa ngakak buyar dengan ke-_ooc-_annya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin (LOL)**

* * *

A/N:

_Greetings. HD is my middle name._

Halaw. Kalian baru saja membaca fic pertama HD yang kimo bin garing, semoga terhibur LOL.

Err.. sebenarnya saya dulunya udah pernah nulis fic sih, tapi akun yang dulu saya lupa pake email yang mana. Passwordnya sih inget, dan passwordnya itu ngakak banget karena lebay banget. Dan dulu saya pernah menulis fic kimoi yang benar-benar menghancurkan fandom itu di ffn wwwww _I'm not gomen_. Nama asli saya suka bikin salah paham jadi… Perkenalannya cukup. Oh iya, ide cerita ini saya dapet waktu mau ke kamar mandi bareng temen saya, sebenarnya ke kamar mandi cuma modusan saya biar bisa ngeliat si anu yang lagi latihan bareng temen-temennya di lapangan wwwwwwwww~ (Gak nanya, thor)

Sudah jatuh cinta pada BBB sejak pertamakali kartun itu tayang, jadi cuma mau ikut meramaikan fic nya aja.

Mau promosi bentar gapapa kan? :v  
foll IG saya: hd_kun

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca! ^^)/

Akhir kata,

**Terkutuklah kau **_**silent reader**_**!**


End file.
